Princess Diaries 2: The Way It Should Be!
by PracticallyPerfectJulie
Summary: I have rewritten the second movie...Mainly Clarisse and Joseph! Please review..COMPLETE!
1. Part One Dancing In The Moonlight

**The Princess Diaries 2: - The Way It Should Be!**

I have re-written the movie, but all the characters etc belong to Meg Cabot and Disney.

**Part One – Dancing in the moonlight**

She stood on the terrace, gazing out at the stars and the full moon; the beautiful extensive palace gardens lay before her. She took a deep sigh; she was, for the first time, feeling content with her life. Mia was getting use to living at the palace, and her duty she was a great princess, and Clarisse knew that one day she would be a great Queen too. Yet something was missing, she loved a man with all her heart and soul, and he loved her just as much back; and yet they couldn't be together, it wasn't 'allowed' as such. 'Stuff Parliament' she muttered. She began to cry, she would find someway, but until then, it was tearing her heart out, not being able to love him, except in secret. She sat back down on the little stone balcony, burying her face in her hands, she cried harder.

He watched her on the camera, his heart reaching out to her, holding her close. He switched off the camera and slipped out of the security room, and down to where she sat. She didn't see him approaching behind her.

'One knight in shining armour, here to rescue damsel in distress. How may I be of assistance?' Joseph bowed gracefully, Clarisse laughed wiping her eyes.

'Oh Joseph!' she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He simply held her, letting her cry it all off, 'they don't want me to have you!' she choked.

'Parliament?' he questioned, seeing her nod he continued, 'well… they are a bunch of stuffed up old gits, who wouldn't know love if it hit them in the face with a barge pole!' Clarisse laughed, leaning away to wipe her face once more.

'Stuffed up, old, and gits they may be but they have an awful lot of power!' Clarisse said, wishing that she could change that.

'We'll find someway my darling' he kissed her gently on the forehead, she wrapped herself close to him, the only place she felt truly safe.

'Dance with me' she whispered into his ear. Silently the pair slowly waltzed to a silent song, holding onto their silent passion, their love only witnessed by the moon and the stars.

Hope you like please review!

Next chapter coming soon... **Part Two- Out Of The Sheets **

Mia learns about C&J relationship!


	2. Part Two Out Of The Sheets

**The Princess Diaries 2: - My Own Version**

Still not mine! They are Meg Cabot and Disney

**Part Two – Out Of The Sheets**

Clarisse gazed at the letter in front of her, not registering what it said, she didn't particularly care what Viscount Mabery had to say on the way Mia would one day run Genovia, she knew for well that the man didn't like her, or Mia, or any Renaldi ruling over her country for that matter. She sighed deeply, and put the letter to one side, taking off her glasses, and leaning back in her chair.

The sun shone brightly through the large windows to her right, she closed her eyes slowly, pushing her chair back slightly, forgetting about anything, and just finding peace for a few short moments. In the now quiet atmosphere of her office she dozed off in to a light sleep, dreaming of passionate fantasies with her head of security.

Charlotte walked along the corridor, she saw Joseph peering in the door of Clarisse's office.

'Just marry the woman! Then you wouldn't need to sneak around, and hope no one is watching!' Joseph turned to Charlotte and smiled.

'At least I've not tired her out like you seem to have!' Charlotte looked horrified. Her mind was somewhere else entirely! 'Relax, I didn't mean like that!' she looked extremely relived. 'No, look!' he pushed the door gently open. Charlotte saw her reigning monarch fast asleep in her chair. She smiled.

'Should we wake her?' Charlotte asked 'Princess Amelia will be back any minute!'

'No,' Joseph knew Clarisse was tired 'Let her sleep, I'll carry her back to her suite, I'm sure her bed is infinitely more comfortable than that chair!'

Charlotte nodded and smiled, 'and you would know how comfortable her bed is!' she thought, giggling to herself as she walked away, leaving Joseph to take Clarisse to bed.

He lifted her off the chair into his strong arms, she murmured something unidentifiable,

'Shhh, go back to sleep love.' She murmured something else and said no more. Joseph carried her all the way up to her suite, and laid her on the bed, removed her shoes, and turned to leave, he heard her move a little on the covers.

'Stay with me' she whispered. He turned back to see her watching him.

'You were awake?'

'No!' she laughed 'you tickled my feet when you took my shoes off.'

'Sorry' he sat next to her on the bed, cradling her in his arms. He gazed into her blue eyes, they sparkled up at him, 'How did I get you?'

'You were a very lucky, attractive, handsome, sexy man, who knows some very naughty Spanish, some very seductive dance moves, and is divine in bed!' Joseph raised his eyebrows 'See, Mr Romero, you have it all, what is not to adore! The real question is how did 'I' get you?'

'I shall top you their Ma'am, you see, other than your beautiful eyes, that sparkle like the sea, a figure like a goddess, a smile that can heal the deepest of wounds, you are the kindest woman, you care for everyone, things have happened to you that would have killed many people, but whatever the situation you have carried on, you have fought for your country, and still been home to be mom, your boys always came first and yet you still found time to relive Charlotte of her grief at the loss of her mother, you took her under your wing as if she were your daughter. Still you ran an entire country, even when you lost one quarter of your heart to some careless teenage drunk. You are my hero, Clarisse. And I will love you forever for the way you make me feel!' Tears spilled down Clarisse's face.

'One thing, 'a quarter?' of my heart, how does that work…You, Mia, Philippe, Pierre and Charlotte…That's five!'

'Fine then, a fifth of your heart, but it was still a huge piece.' He kissed away the tears from her face, working his way down until he reached her lips, she captured his kisses, getting faster, and more passionate, their tongues entwined in one another, fighting for entry into the others mouth. The pair passionately held their kisses, breaking only for gasps of air, then regaining their connection.

'Oh my…' Mia shrieked and turned and rushed out.

'Ooops!' Joseph laughed, Clarisse giggled then scrambled off the bed and ran after he granddaughter.

'Mia!' She cried 'Mia…come here! Listen to me…' she caught hold of her hand just as she reached for the door to the Library. 'Mia!' she gasped 'Please don't be angry!'

'I'm not!' she looked confused 'I'm not, I just…well that wasn't what I thought Charlotte meant when she said you were asleep!' Clarisse laughed. 'You love Joe, don't you Grandma' Clarisse nodded, looking a little embarrassed 'It's ok! I think it's cute!'

'Cute?' Clarisse laughed 'Parliament seem to think it is 'shaming the country' and 'a disgrace to Rupert's memory!''

'Really?' Mia looked shocked 'Are they blind?' Clarisse laughed 'Seriously, Grandma! How can they not see that you two are perfect for each other?' Clarisse looked stunned.

'Have you been talking to Charlotte?' Mia laughed

'Duh! And practically everyone else who has ever seen you two within 5 metres of each other!'

'So we are palace gossip?' Clarisse raised her eyebrow

'Of the best variety!' Mia grinned.

'No! Mia that isn't good!' Clarisse looked worried

'It is! Come on! You deserve some fun!' Clarisse frowned again and sighed. Walking into the library. She gasped and jumped, clutching her hand to her chest.

'Oh! Joseph! I really wish you wouldn't do that!' He laughed at her. 'you'll have to make me a map of all the passages! It may come in handy' she winked at him!

Update soon **Part Three - The Lady In Red**

_Independance Day Ball_

All reviews welcome as per usual!


	3. Part Three The Lady In Red

**The Princess Diaries 2: - My Own Version**

I have re-written the movie, but all the characters etc belong to Meg Cabot and Disney.

**Part three – The Lady In Red**

'Now, Mia! As by next Independence Day you shall be queen, this year is your 'dry run' as it were! You are tonight the most important lady in Genovia!' Clarisse passed the office in front of Mia

'Yeah no pressure there Grandma!'

'Don't be sarcastic!' She said 'Now, you have your dress, Paulo will be here in half an hour! Make up, then hair, then dress! You have your speech sorted!' Mia nodded, 'Good! Now, I am going to get ready, Charlotte will sort you out for now while I get ready! I will see you when I make my entrance! You will go first, then I will join after, with Joseph. It that alright with you?'

'Sure!' then Mia thought for a moment 'How come I can't see you before?'

'Ah!' she smiled happily, 'because my dress is not to be seen by anyone, accept Olivia until I meet Joseph at the door of the ballroom! It is a surprise you see!'

Mia looked very suspicious but nodded.

'Eagle is flying!' Both Charlotte and Joseph heard in their earpieces, He took a deep breath.

Clarisse slowly walked along the passage to the ballroom, she took a deep breath as she turned the corner. Joseph's eyes widened. 'Oh my god!' he mouthed.

He walked up to her, still in shock. He gently kissed her cheek,

'You are incredibly beautiful, my darling!' he whispered in her ear.

Charlotte turned her head, blushing at the intimacy of her monarch.

Joseph took Clarisse's arm

'Presenting her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi!' There was a bellowing fanfare, and the doors opened, Clarisse walked forward, still next to Joseph. The crowd gasped. Mia's jaw dropped. Everyone was silent, at which point Viscount Mabery chose to comment.

'Turning up at a ball, dressed like a stripper, on the arm of a commoner, what a sight! This country is going to the dogs!'

Clarisse choose not to listen, Joseph looked particularly angry, he attempted to walk toward Mabery, but Clarisse grabbed his hand.

'Leave it!' she whispered in his ear, 'He's only jealous that a, he can't look like this, or b he isn't you!' Joseph smiled,

'Alright, dance with me then' he lead her out onto the dance floor, the pair waltzed, their dance a rhythm of love, both at ease with the others body, not needing to focus on what they were doing, just enjoying the closeness of their bodies, and the spellbinding affect they seemed to be having on their audience...spellbound by the beauty of the lady in red

_I won't be able to update until Sunday as I am away! but all reviews are welcome i will read them when i get back! Thanks for the great reviews so far! _

**Part Four - Starlight Tears and Fears **


	4. Part Four Midnight Escapades

The characters stillbelong to Meg Cabot and Disney, this is just a bit of imaginary fun!

**Part Four – Midnight Escapades**

Clarisse returned to her suite, tired, but very happy, Joseph had disappeared off somewhere. She pushed open the door, slipping her murderous shoes off. She hitched up her dress as she was now two inches shorter, and crossed the room to her dressing room.

She removed the silk gloves, and her necklace and tiara, the only piece of jewellery she left was the ring Joseph had given her, with three diamonds inset into it, cut into heart shapes. She smiled at it, it was then she noticed a crème envelope sat in front of the mirror, _'My dearest Clarisse' _was written on the front, in handwriting she recognised instantly, she slipped her finger under the seal and carefully opened it with her perfectly manicured nails. She opened the piece of paper inside and began to read:

_Clarisse, my darling, meet me in the rose garden when you are changed, I have a surprise for you._

_All my Love, _

_Joseph _

_Xxx_

Clarisse smiled, she folded the letter away, and unzipped her dress. She got changed as fast as she could, into a pale rose cashmere sweater and thin rose pants, she slipped on some court shoes in a similar colour and made her way down to the rose garden. She turned the corner onto the main hallway downstairs; she stopped suddenly, seeing Viscount Mabery snooping along the corridor, hoping not to be noticed. Clarisse hid herself behind one of the ornate tapestries that hung from the walls; she found herself in a passageway. Feeling a little anxious she tiptoed along in the semi darkness, the light from the main hallway behind her fading fast, the path began to slope downwards, so steeply she found herself tripping a little. Eventually she reached a stonewall, with an iron ring attached. She tugged on it, but it didn't budge, she tried again, tugging much harder this time, it slowly creaked open, revealing the small piece of garden between the castle wall and the swimming pool. She grinned.

'Awesome!' she whispered, then she laughed, realising what she had said 'Mia, you're a bad influence on me!' she muttered walking through the door, and pulling it to behind her. Slowly she made her way across to the rose garden where she saw Joseph looking very agitated, pacing back and forth. She walked toward him, stopping just short of him. He smiled at her.

'I thought you were taking a while…now I see you were making yourself camouflaged! Attempting to sneak up on me?' He joked, eyeing the dusty marks on her sweater. She looked down, and blushed.

'The viscount was snooping around, to avoid him noticing me I hid behind one of the tapestries upstairs, it turned out to lead me down here! It must have been dusty when I sneaked passed the rug.'

'Which passage?' he asked, gently brushing the dust off her front. She smiled

'The one that comes out over by the pool' she pointed 'it starts behind the wailing nuns near the library!'

'Ah!' he nodded, he reached in his pocket 'I found you a map of the others! Just in case you need a quick de-tour again!' he passed her a sheet off paper, that was slightly yellowed with age.

'Surely that isn't the reason you bought me out here in the middle of the night Joseph!' She questioned.

'No my love, I bought you down here with other motives. Shades just gave me it as I was on the way down that's all!' Clarisse smiled, fingering the paper between her fingers as he spoke 'I wanted to ask you something'

'Oh yes?' she was intrigued now. He took hold of one of her hands, stroking its softness gently.

'I have been thinking about this for a very long time, from the moment we met all those years ago in that sandbox, I knew you were the woman I loved, (even if you were four at the time!)' she smiled at his words, her mind wandering back to the carefree days of fairytale castles of sand rather than real ones of stone. 'You were also the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Had I been the one to plan destiny I would have done this a long time ago, but, Clarisse my darling' he stooped to one knee, retrieving a velvet box from his pocket 'Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' Clarisse gasped.

'Oh Joseph! I…I…' she stuttered her words for perhaps the first time in her life 'Darling I…Now isn't…' she took her hand from his and wiped her face. 'Joseph, you know I would love to marry you! I just…I need to be there for Mia right now…and…' she couldn't go on. She sat down on the bench nearby, resting her face in her hands, tears trickling down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry, I should of thought…you don't want me…I get it!' Joseph turned away trying to hide his hurt. Clarisse looked up, startled.

'Whatever gave you that idea? Joseph you know that I love you!'

'Just not enough to marry me'

'Darling, give me two weeks…I need to know Mia is capable of being the great queen I know she can be…I need her to prove it to the country! Once she can I will have more time to be around and to be you wife!'

'I've waited my life…I don't want to wait anymore' Joseph turned away and walked across the grass. Clarisse watched him go, the tears streaming down her face. She shivered, realising how cold it was. She made her way back to the passage, slipped inside, running back up the steep slope. She peered around the dusty nuns and looked out, the hall was clear she dusted herself off, wiped her face, blinked herself back into controlled queen and walked along the corridor. Charlotte walked towards her.

'Oh! Your majesty, the viscount is waiting for you in your suite. He wanted a word if you weren't too tired?'

'That's fine, I will go and speak to him.'

'Is everything alright ma'am?' Charlotte looked concerned, as she noticed Clarisse's tear stained cheeks, Clarisse nodded.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Charlotte didn't answer, she simply pulled a tissue from her dress and said:

'Don't give the Viscount anything that he can upset you with' Clarisse understood,

'Thank you!' she turned to face the mirror behind her and wiped her face. She then walked briskly back to her suite and entered.

---------------------------------------------

Part five to come...no title yet! Thanks for the great reviews...Please keep them coming...

Iwill upload more story ASAP, I'll get the Viscount soon!


	5. Part Five That's What Friends Are For

Still don't own them!

**Part Five – That's What Friends Are For**

The Viscount stood facing the window, a scotch in his left hand 'Make yourself at home!' Clarisse scolded closing the door behind her. He sneered at her. 'Look what did you want? I'm not in the mood to deal with any of your inappropriate comments tonight'

'You read my letter I presume' Clarisse sighed and nodded 'well then…I am willing to provided a suitable heir to the throne for you, take your mind off things, sort it all out for you' Clarisse stood shocked at his comments 'On one condition' Clarisse nodded for him to continue, even if she didn't want him to 'you shall marry me!' Clarisse looked furious

'What authority do you have to ask me that?' Clarisse roared

'More than that moron you are having the affair with!' He walked across the room toward her, forcing her to the wall, kissing her hard. When he moved away she slapped him hard.

'How dare you?' She was angry now 'Joseph is none of your business, and neither is my private life or what I choose to do with it! Mia SHALL be the next Queen of Genovia, and nothing you have to say is going to change that so I suggest that you get out before I have you hung by your toes in the courtyard!' The viscount didn't move, he had never seen the queen angry before, he had seen her cross, but not this angry. He began to smile

'That won't be necessary!' he gave an evil smile 'But you are not to see that friend of yours again! No queen should date a commoner!' He stormed out. Clarisse collapsed to the floor, tears pouring down her cheeks

'He doesn't want me anyway!' She sniffed after she knew he was gone

'I'm sure that's not true' Clarisse smiled, looking up at Charlotte, holding out the packet of tissues this time 'Maybe you should keep them!' Clarisse laughed

'He doesn't want me though!' She wiped her eyes. 'Oh! Charlotte!' The young woman wrapped her arms around her monarch

'What did he say? I'm sure he didn't mean to make you feel like this!'

'He asked me to marry him!' Charlotte smiled 'It's not that great though! I said no, I can't commit until I know Mia is happy being queen on her own, there is no point…he wouldn't see me anymore than he does now!'

'Maybe that isn't the point, maybe seeing you as much as he does is all he wants…maybe he just wants to have you as his'

'I am his, I always have been! And he knows it!' Clarisse began to cry again.

'Just relax, get some rest, and I will go and fix everything as always!' Charlotte helped her to her feet

'What would I do without you?' She hugged her friend close

'That's what friends are for ma'am!' Charlotte blushed realising what she had just said to her queen

'It certainly is! Thank you!' she smiled and made her was into the bathroom.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Six coming soon! thanks for the reviews!


	6. Part Six Girl Talk

again not mine! thanks for all the great reviews!

Part Six – Girl Talk

Mia opened her grandmothers bedroom door, the queen lay asleep, fully clothed, a scrunched up tissue in her hand, her eyes were closed, her cheeks red and stained with tears. Mia crossed the room and sat by her grandmother, she gently stroked her hair.

'Grandma?' she stirred opening her eyes slowly, 'Is everything ok?'

'Yes, why wouldn't it be?'

'Lets see!' Mia said 'You slept in your clothes…on top of the duvet, you have defiantly been crying, and Charlotte hasn't said a word to me all day, and she looks like she I going to explode!' Clarisse sat up quickly

'What? Where is she?'

'Good morning, your majesty! You…is everything ok?'

'I think you need a break Charlotte! Take today off, and relax! No work…nothing! Enjoy yourself!'

'But ma'am I'

'I'd do as you are told Charlotte, it won't fair well because I think I am next in line!' Mia said

'Very well, I will leave your schedule for today here!'

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?' Mia asked, as Clarisse read over the sheet of paper

'Oh Mia!' the tears fell again down her face 'I…I think I have' she gulped 'lost Joseph'

'Whaddoya mean? He's downstairs in the kitchen, I just saw him!'

'Firstly Mia, it is 'What do you mean?' and secondly I didn't mean lost as in couldn't find I meant lost as in he doesn't love me anymore!'

'No way!' Mia said 'He loves you more than life itself! What happened?' Clarisse sighed

'He asked me to marry him'

'You said no?'

'Mia I can't not until you…'

'This isn't about me! You guys are here for me whatever! You can't not marry him for me! If I am stuck and you're not around I'll just ask someone else! But I need you and Joseph together! You are perfect for each other!'

'But…'

'No! If you're scared think how he must feel! Just say yes! It doesn't mean you have to get married tomorrow does it! That kinda appears to be my job!'

'Oh! Mia!' Clarisse hugged her granddaughter,

'Your majesty? Your highness, I hate to interrupt but you have a meeting with parliament in less than fifteen minutes!' Joseph stood looking very grave and solemn.

'Thank you, Joseph'

'Hey, Joe, can I talk to you for a sec while Grandma gets changed?'

'Certainly your high…' Mia scowled at him 'Mia!' she nodded.

----------------------------------------------------

Next bit up later today hopefully!


	7. Part Seven Shattered Hope

**Part seven – Shattered Hope**

Clarisse felt even worse sat in parliament, the only thing discussed was Mia's impending marriage to Andrew the following day, rubbing in the fact that Clarisse couldn't marry Joseph seemed to be the only purpose of this.

'So, everything for tomorrow shall run smoothly, no changing her mind, love has nothing to do with it!' Lord Palimore was saying, Clarisse sighed

'If you will excuse me gentlemen, I have some final arrangements for tomorrow.' She left the stand and walked out, once the door was closed behind her she collapsed to the floor and began to cry. He watched her, wondering what was on her mind, he assumed it was stress about the next day.

'Your majesty, you probably shouldn't sit here, they will all come out shortly and find you here.'

'Oh Joseph, I'm sorry'

'For what ma'am?' He said as he led her back upstairs

'You know what I mean! I've thought about it a lot! That was why I was crying back there!' she sighed 'you know that I love you! I'm just scared! I don't know what to do at the minute! It's scary giving up being queen, even if a lot of the time I hate it!' she stopped and took his hands 'I want to marry you Joseph! But I need to make sure Mia will be ok as my successor; I know she will be a great queen, but everyone needs to see that! As soon as I know she can for certain I can say yes! Please understand! I can't loose you!'

'I'm sorry ma'am, as I said, I have waited my life, I'm not prepared to wait any longer!' Joseph left her stood alone and lost.

-----------------------------------

Sorry it is so short! i am still writing though!


	8. Part Eight Who Has The Balls Now?

Characters are still meg cabot and disney!

**Part Eight – Who Has The Balls Now?**

She stood at the front of the church, she knew Mia wasn't going to marry him, as the girl ran back down the aisle, she realised it, she realised Mia couldn't marry Andrew, and Clarisse knew that Mia would if she didn't have the choices. She followed her out, making her apologies to the audience as she did so.

'Mia! Don't do this! Make your own decisions! I've listened to Parliament my whole life, never done anything they didn't approve of now I've lost the only man I have ever loved! Don't make the same mistake I did, make your own mistakes! There will be plenty of them, believe me! Now, you can go back in that church and get married or you can walk away! Whatever choice you make let it come from your heart! Do what you want to do!' Mia nodded 'That's my girl!' She hugged her close then let her go back. Clarisse took a deep breath and followed her inside; Joseph following two paces behind as always.

Clarisse watched as Mia changed Genovian law, won over the people, and had Viscount Mabery arrested for attempted sabotage of the true line of the crown. She smiled.

'Your Majesty?' Charlotte distracted her for a second, 'Princess Mia would like a word'

'Oh! Er…' Clarisse listened into Charlotte's headset 'Mia?'

'Grandma? Just because I didn't get my fairytale ending doesn't mean you shouldn't!' Clarisse nodded to Mia. She could hear the words running clearly through her mind just like she knew Mia could 'Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear…the brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all' she smiled. 'Thank you Philippe' she thought.

'Joseph?' He stepped forward and nodded, bowing his head. She reached out and lifted his chin, 'My darling, I am sorry, I know you hate me for the way I made you feel, and I take it all back, I want you to know that I do love you' the audience listened in silence 'and I will make this up to you. Please, am I too late? If I said I wouldn't marry you, will you marry me instead?'

'Now?' He said looking down the aisle

'Why not?'

'Look who's suddenly gained all the balls!' he said laughing

'Joseph!' she looked startled, blushing as she looked around hoping that no one had heard, unfortunately they had, most were stifling giggles, and pretending they hadn't. 'Oh! For goodness sake! Look! Before I leave you completely, you have one last chance' She already hoped she knew what he'd say. 'Will you marry me?' She looked a little sheepish. Joseph smiled at her.

'Yes! You know I will!' He kissed her forehead, 'Shades, your in charge now! Good luck with Lionel, I'm going to marry a very beautiful lady!'

He took Clarisse's arm, and led her down the aisle, a big smile across both their faces.

'I know it was short notice, but you were all dressed!' Clarisse said as she passed several of the parliament members. Joseph wrapped his arm around her back, and pulled her in close to him. She beamed.

'My lord archbishop, I would like to take this man as my husband if you please.'

'Finally!'

---------------------------------------------

Part Nine - has yet to get a title! any ideas welcome! 


	9. Part Nine I Could Have Danced All Night

Still not mine! Disney and Meg Cabot! I make no money from this!

**Part Nine – I Could Have Danced All Night**

'What made you change your mind?' Joseph asked as they left the church, smiling and waving to the crowd as they did so

'I never said no, I just realised that Mia had shown them that she can do it! She changed the law, had Mabery arrested and proved her self to parliament, to Genovia, and to me! She doesn't need me anymore! She can do it!'

'Well, my darling! I don't think she will ever stop needing you, but she's defiantly got the hand of the queen thing!'

'Joseph? I think you should spend less time with her…you are beginning to talk like her!' Joseph laughed and put his arm around her, hugging her close. They made their steady way down to the car, and were driven back up to the palace. Up in Clarisse's suite they…well at least Clarisse changed into a long satin fuchsia gown, with embroidered white flowers around the hem, neckline and in a 'v' around the waistline. The neck was in a shallow 'v' also, and held by thin straps. She stood in the doorway of her dressing room, Joseph just gazed, open-mouthed. Smiling she twirled gently, the dress falling perfectly over her figure. Still Joseph stood and gazed.

'Close you mouth please Joseph we are not a codfish!' She said, Joseph walked across to her, resting his hands on her waist.

'Was this some attempt to make me fall in love with you?' he said, gazing up and down her body

'No, it was an effort to make you rethink the past few weeks and love me again!'

'I never stopped loving you! I just thought I'd lost you! Wow! You're beautiful!' he sighed deeply, lost for words. There was a knock at the door,

'Come in!' Clarisse called, Charlotte came in, in a simple blue dress, clip board in one hand, cell phone in the other.

'Were ready for you when you are your majesty' she said,

'Thank you, Charlotte, I will be right with you' she went back into her dressing room, slipped on her shoes, and joined Joseph. She slipped her hand through his. 'Ready!' she said, Charlotte looked stunned

'You look fabulous your majesty!' Clarisse smiled, and with her husband at her side she followed Charlotte down to the ballroom.

'Presenting Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Romero and Sir Joseph Romero!'

Hand in hand they walked forward into the crowd, both smiling happily. Clarisse stood, still hand in hand with Joseph,

'Ladies and gentlemen' she began 'Today's events may have come as a shock to many of you! When I got up this morning I certainly didn't expect it, the least I was hoping for was at least a smile from the man stood beside me, I didn't think we'd be stood here married!' Joseph laughed 'I've known Joseph since I was…three?' she looked at him for help, he nodded, 'and I think I may have loved him since then, the little boy who saved my sandcastle from being beaten down by the school bully!' the crowds around them laughed. 'I know many of you feel it is unorthodox for a queen to marry her head of security, but right now, that doesn't bother me at all, and it never will! I love Joseph, more than anyone would believe, now, if no one has any pressing interrogation, Joseph?' She held out her arms, Joseph took them and they began to waltz across the ballroom. The crowd looked on in awe, they could see how truly happy the queen was, and no one dare challenge that happiness!

The pair waltzed to every song the band played, until they recognized the very seductive song that had rekindled their love.

'Would you care to…er…Wango my dear?' He asked, twirling her into his arms.

Mia sneaked across to the band, and recommended something, giggling to herself as she crossed back to where she stood before. A fast tango began to play; Clarisse blushed a little, and spun out. She winked at Joseph, nodding he pulled her into his arms. The pair danced a very sexy, fast, romantic tango, their bodies perfectly in time with each other, not having to concentrate on what they were doing, only answering to the rhythm of their love. The crowds of dignitaries, parliament members and royalty were once more transfixed by the magic of the two dancers, not a care in the world, for one free night they were just Mr and Mrs Romero, no queens attached.

**Part Ten – Pillow Talk **I'm almost finished:D 


	10. Thank you!

I have decided to continue this story, if you wish to leave me any more offensive and unkind reviews stating that I haven't put enough Mia in it then please understand this…

**THIS IS A CLARISSE AND JOSEPH FANFICTION STORY ALL CONTENT ABOUT MIA, NICOLAS, AND ANDREW. ETC ARE THE SAME AS THE MOVIE, UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE READING STORIES THAT DON'T INCULUDE VERY MUCH MIA THEN I AM SORRY, I PREFER C&J, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T BLAME ME, JUST DON'T READ MY STORY OR KEEP YOUR OPINIONS TO YOUR SELF!!!!**

**Thank you!**

**TO all the kind reviews i did receive, i would like to say thank you, it is for you that i have decided to continue, thank you for the sopport, and i do appologise for the long time in updating! **

**Thank you, PPJ x**


	11. Part Ten Pillow Talk

All the characters etc belong to Meg Cabot and Disney.

This is a story based on Clarisse and Joseph. Mia, Nicolas, Andrew etc, do appear, but their story is the same as the movie, this is based solely on Clarisse and Joseph! Please understand this! I had some comments on this when I posted this on so please accept that any of Mias' story that isn't written in here is the same as the movie. Thank you.

**Part Ten – Pillow Talk**

The newlyweds made their way back up to their suite, once Joseph had dismissed the footmen out side he lifted Clarisse into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his back, hitching up her dress as she did so, Joseph carried her inside, planting kisses along her neck, kicking the door closed behind them.

'I'm sorry I made you wait' Clarisse said as their kisses broke.

'Darling, if we die tomorrow, all the years would have been worth it' Joseph rested his new bride on the sofa, and snuggled up next to her.

'Don't talk like that' she said, Joseph wrapping her into his arms, 'we are here now and that is what counts'

'Finally!' Joseph said, repeating the Archbishops earlier words. Clarisse laughed, 'I'm glad that you asked me'

'Glad!' Clarisse exclaimed 'Glad! Darling, I've never been this happy in my whole life!'

'Good! Neither have I…well except when I first met you! That was a day I'll never forget! Who would have known that a silly crush on the pretty girl in the sand box could turn into a thirty year love affair behind the kings back, to the perfect marriage!'

'Your forward thinking!' she laughed, 'but yes I suppose you are right. I have to say though' she began as she played with the buttons on his jacket, 'it was defiantly worth waiting for' Joseph kissed her nose, making her giggle, like the little school girl he had met more than half a century before. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Go ahead…we can play twenty questions if you like!'

'Ok! Would you have left? When I got your retirement letter I…I thought I was going to loose you…even if you had retired would you have gone?'

'I don't think so…I could never leave you! I hated you for turning me down, but I was still madly in love with you…and I will be for the rest of my life…I'm relived I never have to cross that bridge'

'Me too!' she nodded 'so, we get ten questions each do we…you have ten, and I have nine left…so you go!'

'Hmm, Where would the queen of Genovia like to go on her honeymoon?' He asked

'Well, Paris would be nice, it's the most romantic city in the whole world, but somewhere quieter would be nicer I think.' She thought for a few moments.

'Two weeks! One in Paris…the other somewhere quiet, remote, and far enough away that no one can hear us, or see what we get up to!' Clarisse laughed at his words 'we can stay at this beautiful cottage I visited the other summer, it's perfect!'

'I like your thinking, sir!' She laughed, 'And we can stay at that lovely hotel in Paris…the one I can never pronounce!'

'Yes…I know the one, le something…well Charlotte will know!' They both laughed, indeed she would know…and did!

'Ok!' Clarisse continued 'my turn again, what are you going to do? You appear to have no pyjamas!' Joseph laughed 'I mean you have three options…you can wear mine, go without, or I can ask Charlotte to get you some'

'I shall go and fetch mine, as there is something I have in my room which I would like to give you, but I'd rather go without!' He said laughing; Clarisse slapped him playfully on his arm

'What do you take me for?' she said in mock anger

'Well…' he said, getting up, pinching her backside playfully as he did so. Clarisse tried to look cross, but it wasn't working, 'this is the cheeky little boy I fell in love with' she thought happily, she tried to look serious once more

'You'll be lucky if I let you back in here, _sir!_'

Once he had left Clarisse laid back on the sofa, gazing around, a silly grin on her face; it was then she noticed a small paper bag hanging on the bedroom door. Peering inside she discovered some very silky, black, lacy material neatly folded. She smiled, taking the little bag in the direction of the bathroom.

Returning ten minutes later Joseph discovered Clarisse's dress lying across the sofa, it's owner nowhere in site. He left his pyjamas on the sofa next to it, and looked around, the door to the bathroom stood open, and on closer inspection empty, he turned to see a piece of silk black ribbon and lace entwined around the handle. He wandered through into the bedroom to find Clarisse sprawled across the bedspread wearing nothing but the black underwear that appeared to match the ribbon, fast asleep. Joseph looked at his watch; 'I wasn't gone that long!' he muttered. Carefully lifting Clarisse into his strong arms he pulled back the covers and tucked her up into bed. Removing his own clothes down to his boxers printed with the Genovian crest with a 'C' in the middle he tucked himself in beside her, placing his surprise on the bedside cabinet he leant back on the pillow, absentmindedly he twisted his wedding ring around his finger, gazing down at HIS sleeping wife, 'Finally' he whispered.

Clarisse rolled over, stretching out her arm, instead of the cold sheet she expected it to hit, instead she found warm flesh, her eyes flickered open as she looked up at Joseph who was still gazing at her, enchanted.

'Hello!' she said laughing, 'I fell asleep didn't I!'

'Yes…I don't mind, I got to stand and admire you without you wondering what I was doing, and telling me I was mad!' They both laughed, Clarisse snuggled herself close to his body.

'I liked your choice of sleeping attire!' he continued. Clarisse giggled

'I think I worked out why Mia sneaked off while we were dancing, I'm pretty sure it was something to do with her, I think the thought may give her nightmares though!'

'I think they suit you; you should wear things like that more often, maybe occasionally out in public!'

'Really! What do you take me for?' she laughed 'I'd never be seen in public with anything close to this little clothing, these,' she fingered the material on her bra 'are for your eyes only!' Joseph looked satisfied

'Good, then,' he pealed back the covers 'you might like these!' Clarisse gazed down at his choice of clothing, she laughed 'bloke in the shop thought I was a Looney, I had to tell him I had a wife called Claire who was a huge admirer of the monarchy!' Clarisse laughed more

'Poor man, perhaps he is sleeping with nightmares tonight of what you might be doing with them, just like Mia!' Joseph laughed, wrapping his arms around her back, and hugging her close to him.

'What happened to twenty questions? I think we have a few left!' Joseph asked.

'Hmm, we each have six left…as you just wasted another question!' Joseph laughed tickleling her.


	12. Part Eleven The Morning After The Night

All the characters etc belong to Meg Cabot and Disney.

This is a story based on Clarisse and Joseph. Mia, Nicolas, Andrew etc, do appear, but their story is the same as the movie, this is based solely on Clarisse and Joseph! Please understand this! I had some comments on this when I posted this on so please accept that any of Mias' story that isn't written in here is the same as the movie. Thank you.

**Part Eleven – The Morning After The Night Before**

Her eyes flicked open, slowly, gazing around, she registered where she was. She smiled happily to herself, recognizing his scent, his strong chest, and heavy breathing. She planted soft kisses along his chest, creating a heart shape in kisses. She then trailed them up around his neck, along his jawbone, and across his cheeks. Slowly she reached his lips, as she brushed her lips along his he captured her kisses, deepening the kiss in to a passionate embrace. Clarisse giggled as they parted, a very uncharacteristic giggle for a queen.

Joseph smiled, stroking his hand down her cheek.

'I had the most amazing dream' he began 'I dreamt that the woman I have loved for all eternity agreed to marry me, it was amazing, she wore the most beautiful dress, and she has beautiful eyes that sparkle like the moon on water. But then something inside told me I was an idiot, and that she never would marry me, I'm not exactly the most suitable person to marry her, I mean she's perfect!' he paused, Clarisse stuck out her bottom lip, then laughed.

'You mean you realised Julie Andrews is married so you had to settle for some queen or another!'

'Yeah!' he laughed 'But I do think I got a very good deal, I mean…' Clarisse looked upset, Joseph laughed 'I am joking! I would have you as a second choice over anyone…even Julie Andrews…well…I would have both of you if I could' Clarisse looked cross

'You really should climb out of this little hole you are digging for yourself, before you are in too deep and I leave you there!' Joseph pressed his lips against hers, holding her body closed to his,

'Do you forgive me?' he asked, stroking his hand across her bare abdomen, feeling her shiver at his touch.

'Maybe' she breathed. Joseph continued his caress, taking his hand along her inner thighs; she shivered again. 'Yes' she whispered.


	13. Part Twelve A Fairytale Ending

All the characters etc belong to Meg Cabot and Disney.

This is a story based on Clarisse and Joseph. Mia, Nicolas, Andrew etc, do appear, but their story is the same as the movie, this is based solely on Clarisse and Joseph! Please understand this! I had some comments on this when I posted this on so please accept that any of Mias' story that isn't written in here is the same as the movie. Thank you.

**Part Twelve – A Fairytale Ending**

Clarisse gazed around the throne room, gently stroking Maurice's head. She smiled to herself, and then up to the portrait of her two sons, she gazed longingly at Philippe.

'She's done it Philippe, I'm so proud of her, if only you could be here to see how happy she is, to share in it.' One lonely tear rolled down her cheek. 'She's done you proud. I love you' she choked; wiping her face she smiled at him. 'Take care of yourself' she whispered, before standing, straightening her dress and heading back into the ballroom, where the coronation ball was taking place. Clarisse felt a hand on her shoulder as she reached the doors. She turned. 'Pierre!' she screamed, flinging her arms around her eldest son. Hand in hand they made their way into the ballroom. Joseph looked across at his wife, and smiled.

'Hello Pierre!' he said shaking his hand. Pierre grinned and hugged him.

'Thanks!' he began 'I don't think I have seen her this happy in years!' Pierre said happily, then something; or rather someone caught his eye. 'Excuse me,' he said 'I have to see a very beautiful lady, and see if she still hates me!' Pierre walked across the ballroom to Charlotte, and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. Clarisse smiled, taking her husbands hand.

'Dance with me' she said. Joseph nodded, leading her onto the dance floor, where Mia was dancing slowly with Nicolas; gently Joseph carried her across the floor, the two gliding gently over the floor. Clarisse peered over Joseph's shoulder, seeing that Pierre had managed to reconcile with Charlotte; the two were definitely enjoying dancing together. She smiled.

'All is well in Genovia it seems,' she began 'each queen has her knight in shining amour' Joseph turned, and grinned, then turned back to his wife, gently kissing her rouge lips.

'Finally'

That's all for this story, i hope that you did like, if so please leave me a review or a message, or any ideas for a new fan fic! i'm happy to have another go! Thanks For reading!! PPJ x


End file.
